Zutara Book 2 New & Old
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: next of my Zutara books not really sure of the rating you can tell me if it is to low...I really can't write fight scences or marriage scences at all or even the romance for it...edit a little bit please enjoy


Book 2 The Old to the New

* * *

They finally reached the Fire Nation so the final battle had begun.

They had rescued Suki from the underground prison.

Aang and Zuko were fighting Fir Lord Ozai.

Toph, and Haru, who meet up with them in the docks earlier, were fighting the evil Di Lee.

Katara was fighting Azula seemed kind of fair for the girl had gone a bit crazy.

Sokka was left on guard duty with Suki which he didn't mind at first. But he was missing the actual action.

Katara was seconds away from killing Azula, when there was scream. They turned to see who it was. She hoped it was neither of the boys she loved. Ozai was down. But Aang was never in the avatar state. Ozai as it seemed had lots of burns. Was he unable to protect himself? This only meant Zuko did most of the damage on his own father.

Azula begged for mercy form Katara. Seeing what became of her father if her fight with Katara had not stopped she would end in a similar fashion  
What was next? The man who controlled most of the world was dead.

"Azula, what happens now?" Zuko asked his slightly sane sister who by the looks of it seemed to gain her sanity as they watched everyone else pack for the journey back to their homes.

"Zuko, you are the heir to the throne, you shall lead our country in peace." Azula said sternly but it had a hint of disappointment in it though she wanted the power.  
He was shocked but greatly please that his sister had stepped down from her rains. He walked towards his love.  
Katara paused and looked at the place. Aang and Toph were getting along more often, for some time she had stopped punching the boys arm and she was laughing with him. She could tell her brother was glad to be heading home with Suki.

She wanted to be home as well see her father and Gran Gran and the little children.

Her beloved was going to be a new leader and she was only a daughter of the southern water tribe chief. Would he allow their love to continue? Would her brother change his mind?  
Suddenly someone touched her.

"Katara" the man whispered wrapping his arm around her waist so that she faced him.

"Yes" she replied evenly but his breath tickled her cheek.

"Will you be my fire lady?" He held out a necklace in his palm. How'd he know of the tradition? It had their symbols together forming a heart.

"Yes, Zuko yes I will" she said as she leaned in to kiss him passionately. Thank goodness no one was looking for the time being.  
But as she guessed it Toph had to reply.

"Hey sugar lips help us out here!"

Sokka turned from what he was doing. Now seeing Katara in Zuko's arms he said. "Get a room at least." That shocked everyone didn't he see them? Didn't he see the object hanging in Zuko''s palm?

Katara let Zuko put the necklace on her.

"Thank you, Zuko" she whispered in his ear kissing him lightly once again. Then she went to finish her packing.

He helped move his dead father to the burial grounds. As Azula came up to Katara.

"So my brother found love other then my old friend who seems to have run away"

"Yeah" Katara answered sweetly. Sokka came over to check what Katara was packing. He finally noticed the necklace.

"Please tell me you just found that" he said sarcastically.

"Nope, Zuko just gave it to me"

"Please say you didn't say 'yes'" but what could he do that thing was proof that she did. So she didn't need to answer, all she did was nod.

"Great he's my brother-in-law" Sokka walked away to finish what he was doing finding Suki was a good idea as well.

A few days later Zuko had become fire lord.

A month after that Katara became fire lady.

Sokka and Suki were also wed.

Zuko and Sokka became good friends because both were the new leaders of their home. Sokka still had his father's guidance.

Aang and Toph decided to travel and help rebuild any damage that was caused during the war.

And that was that new lives and futures were to come and all were ready for it.

* * *

But in the dark shadows was a tall beautiful woman her eyes became slits as she watched the happy sight. The dagger in her hand shimmered with the light that touched it. She would return to kill the man who betrayed her.


End file.
